


Whisker

by romanticalgirl



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 3-28-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	Whisker

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 3-28-07

He leans against the wall, watching her as she hauls the last box out of her trailer. She casts a glance in his direction and offers him something like a smile, but there's more behind it than either of them care to think.

"You mean you can't find one of the eight million fanboys to haul that for you?"

"Surprising lack of fanboys around here right now, Bamber. Besides, I notice you're not exactly jumping to help a damsel in distress."

"You're a damsel? Since when?" She shakes her head as he pushes off the wall, moving over to her side and easing the box from her hands. He doesn't bother to be careful, his fingers grazing the swell of her breast. "Well, here, damsel. Let me be your knight in shining armor."

"The only thing I see shining here is that receding hairline, Bamber." She holds the box tighter, keeping his hand on it, against her. "But I suppose I'll let you help. At least make you feel better about yourself."

"You want to make me feel better about myself?" Jamie smiles, slow and wicked. "I have a few other ways we can do that."

"I think you'll have to settle for helping me pack my stuff." She walks beside him, the distance to her car far too short. "This time, anyway."

"This time." He grins at her and shifts the box to his other side, allowing his hand to brush hers as they walk. "I'm thinking about growing a beard during hiatus."

"Yeah?"

He nods and keeps walking, careful to keep his eyes straight ahead. "Yeah." He finally looks at her, unable to keep from smiling. "How do you feel about whisker burn?"


End file.
